Granny's island
Granny's island granny's island is an open world console and computer game. Granny captures you and takes you to her secret island where she leaves people to die. It is not your average island and there are lots of strange creatures and monsters that you must defend yourself against. plot you are enjoying a lovely day on the beach and then you decide to go get something to eat but when you get up granny appears behind you and captures you. you are then taken to granny's island where you are put in her jail and she walks away. you fall asleep and when you wake up some of the jail bars are missing and you manage to slip through. you find a long path with lots of blood on it. when you make it to the end of the path a monkey with an axe comes out of the bushes. you run backwards and grab a stick from a nearby tree and you begin to fight the monkey you defeat it and take its axe. you are allowed to explore but the only way to get further is to go through a dark cave. inside the cave you find lot's of dead bodies and skeletons, looking at the cave's walls there are a few drawings of granny beating people, possibly previous victims. after exiting the cave you see a boat and go closer then you find a map which you follow to get the telescope.you find a path to where the boat is but there are lots of warning signs down the path. if you do chose to go down the path you find the diary of slenderina but also a dead end. the game then tells you to just explore wherever you want. you find another survivor who says they need help lighting their fire. you give them the diary of slenderina and slenderina appears she thanks the player and asks them to take her to where granny is and she might be able to get them of the island. the player then finds a volcano and slenderina walks up to the top of it. if you follow her you will find her fighting granny, granny strikes slenderina with her baseball and she falls to the ground slenderina throws a note to the player and tells them to read it, after the player reads the note the sky will turn black and slenderman will appear, he pushes granny into the volcano and dissapears . slenderina then teleports her , the player and the other survivor to the boat it is missing quite a lot of its pieces slenderina tells the player that the game is over but they can still keep searching for pieces of the boat to get the true ending. if the player finds all 8 boat pieeces they get an ending where them and the other survivor both escape the island by the boat. Category:Fan games Category:Games Category:Console games Category:Computer Games Category:CBG Category:Free-to-Edit Category:Free-to-Use